Fancy
by chuckluvsblair
Summary: Dear Harry, Thanks so much for suggesting we break up... Ginny 'Looks like I'm going boyfriend hunting.' Rated M for later chapters. Everyone that's reading this please review. It's mean that a lot of you all read but aren't ready to review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hi my name is Malfoy. Ginny Malfoy. I know what you're thinking. Malfoy? Shouldn't I be Ginny Potter!? Confused? Well you should be. You see it all started with a letter.

10 years ago.

Dear Ginny,

I'm so sorry but I think we need to break up. Things just aren't working out between us anymore. I hope this will not get in the way of our quidttich matches. I'm sure we can get along just fine for the sake of the upcoming match against Slytherin. Do try not to hog the quaffle and I'm sure everything will be alright.

Harry.

' Are you serious?' I screamed at my empty dormitory. I couldn't believe him. Did he hit his head on a rock or something? We need to break up, try not to hog the qwaffle. He broke up with me through a letter? Also, I do not hog the quaffle. I was ready to scream bloody murder! The boy who lived twice better not come face to face with me or he'd end up being the boy who finally died. Couldn't he just come say this to me in person. How exactly was he planning to avoid me for the rest of the school year. I'm his best friend's sister for God's sake, he's bound to bump into me at some point. He needs to get his brain checked.

I took out a piece of parchment from my bedside drawer and decided to write my own letter.

Dear Harry,

I'm so glad you suggested we break up. I've been thinking the same thing for past few weeks and I just couldn't muster up the courage to come up to you and say it. You see I've begun fancy someone else and I thought it would be wrong to pursue him while still in a relationship with you.

Thanks so much Harry, you've really taken a burden off my heart.

Ginny.

'Looks like I'm going boyfriend hunting.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Okay I need a boyfriend and I need one fast. The Haloween ball's less then a month away and the boy who lived was definitely going be there, that too with Cho Chang . Talk about getting repetitive. I need a boyfriend that will completely piss Harry off. Someone smart, handsome and stinking rich. Someone who Harry hates. But who?

'Ginny! Ginny!' Luna nudged my foot snapping me out of my thoughts.

' Yeah? '

' Are you alright Ginny? Have the nargles gotten to you?' She asked.

' Uh. No. I was just thinking. ' I answered.

' What about?'

' I was thinking about who I can taken the ball'

' Oh. Well... ' Luna said, ' I'd suggest you take some one that will anger Harry. '

I turned around to face Luna. You'd think with all the talk about nargles Luna would stop surprising me.

' But I thought you liked Harry? ' I asked.

' Oh I do.' She answered. ' but, you don't. You've got some serious anger bottled up inside of you and thats not healthy at all and sooner or later it will start attracting the kruple cruckners to you. So it's best you get your revenge.'

I decided to ignore the cruple cruckners and get straight to the point. ' But who Luna? '

Luna raised her head from her new eddtion of quibler and pointed towards the Slytherin table.

' A Slytherin? ' I hissed.

'Oh no. Not a Slytherin. A blonde Slytherin. With grey eyes and expensive robes. '

' Malfoy?' I shrieked, so loud that it attracted everyone's attention in the great hall. Malfoy too looked up confused asto why I was shrieking his name when he was no where near me.

' You 're joking right Luna?' I whispered. 'Not at all Ginny.' she answered in a soft voice, 'Harry hates Malfoy. He's your best option. If you can get past the snorkul spurts that are zooming through his ears he isn't such a bad catch. '

' I... I guess you're right.' I whispered.

How was I going to get Malfoy to be my boyfriend? Even if was just for one night, Draco Malfoy wouldn't be seen dead with a Weasley in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

T minus 2 weeks, 3 days and 6 hours to the haloween ball and I still hadn't asked malfoy out.

"What's wrong Weaslette?" Malfoy's voice rang through the corridor. "You still heart broken over saint Potter?"

He could be so rude at time! At times? More like at all times.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" I snapped.

"No need to get snappy Weaslette. I'm just looking out for you. Seeing as how no one will take pity on you to take you to the ball now that Potters done with you, I was worried you'd end up with suicidal tendencies." he chuckled.

How dare he! Luna's getting even crazier if she thinks he'd be a good choice for the haloween ball.

"Shove off malfoy! Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran off to the dungeons before Snape gave me detention for being a minute late.

I sat down next to Collin and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Snape still hadn't arrived.

"You're late Ginny. Be thankful Snape's out today or you would have had it"

"Snape's out?"

"Yeah and guess who he asked to look after the class?"

I knew it wound probably be a were his little pets, the whole lot of them.

"Weasellete fancy seeing you here." drawled a voice.

It had to be him didn't it? Life was cruel.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I sighed.

"Detention Weasellete!" he snapped.

"W...What? W...W...Why?" I stammered.

"Bb...because I'm h...head b...boy." he smirked.

"That's not fair!" I whined.

He came close to me and pushed back a strand of my hair behind my ear and bent down his lips almost touched my colar bone.

"Since when have I ever been fair Weasellete?" he breathed on to my skin

Heat travelled up to my face, and I was slightly flushed. I don't even know how I manged to find my voice and speak.

"Never." I answered breathless.

He lifted his face and smirked.

"Detention Weasellete. Tomorrow night at eight." and with that he walked away.


End file.
